


Apology

by Juvia0613



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Apologies, F/M, Friendship, Love, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juvia0613/pseuds/Juvia0613
Summary: After the final fight with Acnologia, Gray makes good on his plan to apologize to Juvia.





	Apology

Apology

By: juvia0613 (FayeValentine00)

 

* * *

 

 

The final battle was over. Acnologia was dead and the Dragon Slayers had returned. The immediate celebration was nothing short of spectacular. Hugs were being given everywhere and Gray and Juvia were no exception. Juvia approached Gray at a run and threw herself into his arms. He hugged her so tightly that she could barely breathe, but it didn't matter. She was crushing the Ice Devil Slayer right back. It felt so good to hold and be held. Gray and Juvia had come so close to losing each other and losing everything that it was a little hard to process all that had happened in such a short amount of time. 

As they stood in each other's arms, everyone else around them faded away. Juvia felt Gray bury his face into her hair and neck. She could feel his warm breath on her skin, and it gave her goosebumps. The moment was perfect, but the Water Wizard was too afraid of saying anything that would ruin the moment. 

When they finally stepped apart, Gray grabbed Juvia by the hand and pulled her through the crowd. Everything around them was so hectic, no one paid them any mind and they got away without being noticed.

"Gray-sama? Where are we going?" Juvia asked carefully as she allowed herself to be pulled down a side street, away from prying eyes and ears.

"Don't worry. We'll go back in a few minutes. I just wanted to talk to you." Even though he was walking in front of her, Juvia could see the blush in his cheeks.

"Juvia isn't worried about that. Juvia would follow Gray-sama anywhere." She could still perfectly recall every word he'd said to her before she'd lost consciousness and it made her already strong feelings for Gray overflow. 

"Juvia…" He sighed her name as he came to a stop and turned to face her. 

Their eyes met and held. For a long while, neither said a word. Although they'd worked together to help assist in Acnologia's defeat, Leon had been there and there hadn't really been a chance to talk. This was their first time alone since they’d faced Invel.

Finally, Gray's eyes shifted away to take in the rest of the Water Wizard. Juvia was alive and standing in front of him. He would never forgive himself for not being able to protect her, but he was so very thankful that she was still here. 

"Gray-sama, Juvia—" Her words broke off when he put up his hand. He needed to speak first. 

"Juvia, me first." He waited until she nodded her understanding. He could see the apprehension in her eyes, but he had to do this first. "I'm sorry." The words came out emphatic, the full weight of his regret giving the words his full meaning. "I am so sorry... for everything."

Juvia could see the man's true regret reflected in his eyes and it hurt her heart, but she understood Gray and she knew where this was coming from. This might be the first time Gray had faced a major battle and not had to say goodbye to someone he loved. And after everything that happened, Juvia _knew_ Gray loved her, whether he admitted it openly or not. When his eyes dropped to the ground, Juvia stepped in. Moving until they were nearly chest to chest, Juvia reached out and lifted his face until she could look directly into his eyes and smiled. 

"Gray-sama has no reason to apologize. Gray-sama tried to protect Juvia the same way that Juvia tried to protect Gray-sama." The Water Mage waited patiently as her words filtered into his head and when Gray opened his mouth to deny it, she put a finger to his lips and shook her head slowly. "Gray-sama beat Invel. Gray-sama did not lose himself and Gray-sama saved Natsu and Lucy. Gray-sama is a hero."

"I'm not! You--!" He raised his voice but Juvia just shook her head again, still smiling. 

"Juvia is alive. Gray-sama is alive. That's what matters now."

Gray still looked like he wanted to argue but after a minute, he sighed with dramatic resignation. "I really can't win against you..." he murmured more to himself than her.

"Juvia hopes not," she agreed with a snicker and flung his arms around his neck nearly knocking the Ice Devil Slayer off his feet. "Thank you, Gray-sama."

He held her tightly for a while longer. There really wasn't much else to say. Although nearly losing Juvia had given him a proper sense for the depth of this true feelings, Gray was mentally in no place to be making confessions. Someday, he would. ... Someday he absolutely would but, not yet. He had to do some things first. As they held each other, Gray had the sense that Juvia both understood and accepted that fact. Someday the time would come when he could look Juvia in the eye proudly and tell her exactly how he felt. 

The celebration a few streets over suddenly got louder, and the couple knew someone would notice their absence if they didn't return soon. With a final squeeze, Gray stepped back and took Juvia's hand firmly in his. "We'd better go check on Natsu and Lucy."

"Yeah," Juvia agreed but he could hear the breeziness in her voice, and he assumed she was envisioning one of her little happy fantasies. For once, it didn't bother him at all.

He led her towards the square where the rest of their guildmates were gathered but right before they stepped into the open, Juvia stopped him and asked the one question that had been on her mind all this time.

"Gray-sama... when Juvia was dying... did... did you kiss Juvia?" She stumbled over her words but the question itself was crystal clear.

His face flushed instantaneously, and he thanked all the gods he was not looking her direction. The question came as a total surprise. There was no way on Earth he would answer it now! After the slightest of hesitations, he just squeezed her hand and pulled her into the crowd, pretending her didn't hear her at all. 

Juvia allowed Gray to lead her, the smile on her face a mile wide. She was right... she _knew_  she was right, and that was the only answer she needed. 

Someday... somehow... everything would be perfect.

 


End file.
